


Сказание Долгого мыса

by berenica, Ulissa



Series: Русальи сказки [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Style, M/M, mermaid, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulissa/pseuds/Ulissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мрачный одинокий зельевар,  жизнь которого сводится к работе, получает необычный ингредиент. Теперь он сможет создать эликсир бессмертия для Темного Лорда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказание Долгого мыса

**Author's Note:**

> Тотальное АУ и ООС. И еще больше русалок. Третий фик из цикла «Русальи сказки»

Стук в дверь был таким тихим, что Мастер Снейп не расслышал бы его, если бы не проходил мимо. Он распахнул дверь, и в комнату хлынула предрассветная хмарь. 

— Мастер Снейп, — тихий поскуливающий голос шел, кажется, чуть ли не с земли, и Снейпу пришлось наклониться, чтобы расслышать его.

— И кого принесло в такую рань? — недовольно осведомился он.

— Я Питер, Питер Петтигрю, рыбак. У меня дело к вам…

— Такое срочное, что ты пришел до рассвета? Так излагай и не откладывай!

— Я пришел предложить обмен. Мне бы зелье… ну, одно зелье мне надо. А у меня есть то, что вам бы очень пригодилось.

— Какое зелье? — нахмурился Мастер Снейп. — И что у тебя есть такого, что может меня заинтересовать?

— Ну зелье, для силы этой самой… — Рыбак ссутулился еще больше, не отрывая взгляда от земли: — Ну чтоб сила мужская ко мне вернулась.

Мастер Снейп презрительно фыркнул.

— И что же ты предлагаешь в оплату работы?

— Редкость, мой господин. О таком уже сто лет никто слыхом не слыхивал. Выловили мы вчера диковину в море. Хвост, как у рыбы, а тело человечье…

Мастер Снейп со свистом втянул воздух. Некоторое время он стоял, щурясь и разглядывая улицу. Потом глубоко вдохнул и тихо, но очень внятно проговорил:

— Должно быть, ты ума лишился, рыбак? Разве не знаешь ты, что вся нечисть, найденная или пойманная, принадлежит нашему Темному Лорду, да продлятся его дни вечно? 

— Но я… Вам бы было полезно, для него, конечно, для Лорда, да продлятся его дни вечно…

— Мне? Разве я преступник, разве стал бы пользоваться для собственной выгоды тем, что принадлежит не мне, но тому, кому я служу? Разве я вор? 

— Но… — плаксиво затянул рыбак, и Мастер Снейп прервал его громовым рыком:

— Не смей оскорблять мой слух такими предложениями! Отправляйся домой и доставь мне эту нечисть немедля! Если она окажется полезной для эликсиров, Темный Лорд, да продлятся его дни вечно, будет к тебе благосклонен. Прочь!

Сгорбленная фигура, пошатнувшись, отпрянула от порога и исчезла в утреннем тумане. Мастер Снейп брезгливо поморщился и захлопнул дверь.

***

— Вот сюда, ближе к свету. — Мастер Снейп смерил взглядом видавшую виды массивную бочку с черными потеками дегтя на пузатых боках. — Не опрокиньте! Спускайте стоймя.

Два грузных деревенских молодчика опустили край тележки и, покраснев от натуги, принялись сталкивать бочку на пол. Сопя и покряхтывая, они наконец установили бочку там, где приказал Мастер Снейп, и один из них, здоровый рыжий детина, утер рукавом пот с перемазанного лица. 

— Снимите уже крышку, пока оно не задохнулось, и ступайте! — прикрикнул Мастер Снейп.

В неподвижной бочке что-то бултыхнулось и стукнулось о доски изнутри. Рыжий вынул из тележки ломик и, просунув его в отверстие в крышке, дернул на себя. Крышка вылетела, а за ней из бочки показалась темноволосая голова:

— Я — не оно! — заявило существо, схватившись за края бочки, словно собираясь выскочить из нее.

Рыжий с удивительной для его сложения ловкостью отскочил.

— Прочь, прочь, — махнул Мастер Снейп молодчикам. Они низко поклонились ему, хотя он даже не взглянул на них, и, взявшись за ручки тележки, выкатили ее за дверь.

Мастер Снейп обошел бочку кругом, с интересом разглядывая существо: если не знать, как оно выглядит под водой, его можно бы было принять за юношу. «Юноша» настороженно смотрел, сжимая человеческими руками края бочки, и молчал.

— Морской дьявол, — произнес Мастер Снейп. — Значит, еще и разговаривает.

«Юноша» сдвинул брови, но больше никак не показал, что услышал его слова. Мастер Снейп остановился и оглядел диковинное создание. Затем прошел в угол и взял с полки книгу. Открыл ее, задумчиво полистал, изучая страницы. 

— Ага, — пробормотал он, — вот оно. 

Бережно поддерживая разворот, он вернулся к бочке и стал неторопливо, внимательно переводить взгляд с ее обитателя на страницы, сравнивая. В книге были нарисованы морские жители — с разными хвостами и длинными волосами, их чешуя и хвостовой плавник крупным планом, схема внутреннего устройства. 

— Что же у тебя с волосами? — пробормотал Мастер Снейп.

Морской дьявол заморгал, его рука метнулась к шее, пальцы скользнули выше и неловко ощупали короткие черные вихры. Он внезапно поник, перестал буравить глазами Мастера Снейпа и пробормотал:

— В сети запутались, рыбаки остригли.

Он вздрогнул, когда пальцы жестко охватили его подбородок и заставили поднять голову. В зеленых глазах вновь зажегся огонек негодования. Мастер Снейп внимательно оглядел его лицо, затем прищурился:

— Тебе нужна еда? Свежая вода?

— Ты хочешь помочь мне? Тогда отпусти меня! Я достану тебе из глубины красивых раковин, они у вас ценятся, я знаю. Рыбаки не поверили, что я вернусь, но я никогда не нарушал слова! Я…

— Замолчи, — оборвал его Мастер Снейп. — Мне не нужны твои побрякушки, они для меня — ничто. 

— Тогда что тебе нужно, только скажи, я…

— Мне нужна печень русалки.

Морской дьявол отшатнулся, его лицо исказилось.

— Не бойся, — усмехнулся Мастер Снейп, хотя улыбка не достигла его глаз. — Я умею обращаться с ножом. Больно тебе будет недолго.

Морской дьявол тяжело задышал и закрыл глаза.

— Зачем ты тогда спрашиваешь про еду? — глухо спросил он, опустив голову. — Все равно убьешь меня.

Мастер Снейп поджал губы и не удостоил его ответом.

***  
Заскрипела тяжелая дверь, и дремлющий морской дьявол, пристроивший голову на краю бочки, встрепенулся. В комнату вошел Мастер Снейп. Он опустил на скамью сверток, который держал в руках, и подвинул к бочке тонконогий кованый столик.

— Я принес тебе сырой рыбы, кажется, это вы, нелюди, едите. — Он развернул сверток и положил его на столик. 

Морской дьявол скривился.

— Убери это. Она несвежая и пахнет разложением. 

— Ее выловили сегодня на рассвете.

— Мы не едим несвежую рыбу, — упрямо повторил пленник.

Мастер Снейп резко наклонился к нему, и пленник отшатнулся и нырнул так, что вода дошла ему до самых глаз. Мастер Снейп схватил его за волосы и дернул вверх, на себя. Пленник вскрикнул и вцепился в его руку.

— Послушай меня, морское отродье, есть ты будешь. Если нужно, я сам запихаю эту рыбу тебе в глотку. — Его глаза скользнули по каплям воды на ресницах и над верхней губой, затем ниже, он отдернул ладонь и отступил. — Я даю тебе шанс делать это добровольно.

— Хлеб.

— Что? 

Морской дьявол смотрел на него злыми, полными слез глазами.

— Я ем хлеб. Я не буду есть протухшую рыбу.

Мастер Снейп отрывисто вздохнул.

— Хлеб так хлеб.

***

Он старался не обращать внимания на морского дьявола, но то и дело поглядывал, как тот рвет острыми, нечеловеческими зубами краюху хлеба, как жадно пьет воду прямо из кувшина. С расчетами не ладилось. Он раздраженно вздохнул и отбросил третий испорченный пергамент. 

— Когда ты убьешь меня? 

— Не терпится? — язвительно ответил Мастер Снейп.

Морской дьявол пожал плечами.

— Я все равно больше не увижу моря. А если не суждено больше кататься на волнах наперегонки с ветром, не слышать, как чайки кричат, вылавливая летучих рыб, — так чего ждать? Чем быстрее я выберусь из этой вонючей бочки, тем лучше.

Мастер Снейп поджал губы.

— Всему свое время. 

— Скорей бы. — Морской дьявол обхватил себя руками. — Как тебя зовут?

— Что? 

— Как тебя зовут? Хочу знать имя моего убийцы.

Мастер Снейп уставился на него, не мигая. Морской дьявол уставился в ответ. Его большие глаза были зелены, как весенняя трава. Они казались невинными, но Мастер Снейп знал, что доверять ему нельзя. Русалки, морские дьяволы, они давно не попадались людям, но легенды о них ходили страшные. Они заманивали людей в омут, топили корабли... Снейп не думал, что они обладают полноценным разумом, хотя то, что дьявол говорил с ним по-человечески, еще ничего не доказывало. Русалки были опасны. Впрочем, на этот раз роль жертвы досталась не ему.

— Мастер Снейп, — сказал он.

— Что это еще за имя? — удивился морской дьявол. — Тебя так называла мать?

— Нет, я… — Мастер Снейп осекся. Он уже много лет не вспоминал о матери, а сейчас словно наяву увидел ее усталое, постаревшее прежде времени лицо. — Северус. Мать называла меня Северус… — Он посмотрел на пленника и словно очнулся от наваждения. — Что это еще за колдовство? — прошипел он, вскочив. 

— Какое колдовство? Я просто спросил твое имя. — Морской дьявол смотрел на него так, будто это он, Мастер Снейп, был неведомым существом из водных глубин. — Северус. Красивое имя. А я… — Он помедлил, попытался что-то произнести, но потом махнул рукой и сказал: — Я Гарри. То есть у меня, конечно, другое имя, но его невозможно произнести в надводном мире. — Он пожал плечами. — Лучше, чем ничего. Я не хочу быть безымянным существом.

Мастер Снейп прищурился:

— Не думай, что сможешь меня разжалобить. 

— Тебя-то? Даже и не думал. — Морской дьявол отвернулся и скрылся за краем бочки.

***

— Что это?

Мастер Снейп вскинул голову. Морской дьявол весь день тихо сидел в бочке, так что он даже позабыл, что тот умеет разговаривать.

— Что?

— Что ты такое ешь? — Морской дьявол с любопытством принюхался. — Так странно пахнет.

Мастер Снейп с недоумением посмотрел в тарелку. Служанка принесла ему еды с кухни, а он, как обычно, погрузившись в формулы и описания взаимодействия ингредиентов, ел, не глядя и не чувствуя вкуса.

На тарелке лежала холодная буженина, овощи, кусок хлеба. Неожиданно он вспомнил, что с утра не кормил морского жителя.

— Хлеб. — Он подошел к бочке и положил на столик кусок хлеба.

— Почему ты со мной так разговариваешь, словно я плохо понимаю вашу речь? — Морской дьявол насупился, но хлеб взял. 

— Ешь, — коротко ответил Мастер Снейп, возвращаясь к своим рукописям.

— Так когда ты меня убьешь?

— Когда же ты уймешься, болтливое животное! Я занят и не собираюсь трепать с тобой языком!

— Я не животное! И не собираюсь молчать! Ответь на вопрос! — закричал вдруг морской дьявол. Его голос метнулся к высокому потолку и отразился от каменных сводов.

Мастер Снейп обернулся. Морской дьявол весь покраснел и смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, его грудь вздымалась, изнутри бочки слышался какой-то стук, будто что-то колотилось о доски.

Мастер Снейп сдвинул брови.

— Основа настаивается две луны. Доволен? А теперь замолчи!

— Тогда эти две луны ты будешь со мной разговаривать и обращаться как следует, иначе не видать тебе моей печени! Я не буду молчать, животные — и те не молчат! 

— Я найду, чем заткнуть тебе рот!

— Давай, запихай мне в глотку кляп и тухлую рыбу! И увидишь, я умру раньше, чем настоится твоя драгоценная основа, и ты сможешь подавиться моей печенью и всем остальным тоже!

Мастер Снейп стремительно пересек комнату и навис над бочкой:

— Да что же тебе нужно?! 

— Я не дикий зверь! — заорал ему в лицо морской дьявол, бешено сверкая глазами. — Даже если ты меня убьешь, то все время, что мне отпущено, я буду жить, а не гнить, как безгласная рыба! 

— Не ты тут распоряжаешься! — загремел Мастер Снейп и вдруг заметил, что морской дьявол в запале приподнялся над водой, и стала видна чешуя там, где его человеческое тело переходило в рыбье. — Ну-ка подтянись повыше, — сказал он, тут же забыв о споре.

Морской дьявол сразу же плюхнулся обратно в бочку.

— Хочешь меня разглядеть перед тем, как разрезать, — заявил он, скрестив на груди руки, — изволь со мной обращаться, как с разумным существом: разговаривать и нормально кормить! И меня зовут не отродье, и не животное, а Гарри!

— Гарри, значит, — кивнул Мастер Снейп. — Что ж, я тебя понял. Но учти, я не потерплю круглосуточной болтовни. Я и от людей-то ее не терплю, так что для тебя никаких исключений. Понятно? Все — только в разумных пределах, и посмотрим, как ты выполнишь свою часть сделки.

Посчитав разговор законченным, Мастер Снейп круто развернулся и прошагал к книжным полкам. Но не сел за стол, а принялся расхаживать туда-сюда, порой останавливаясь и поглаживая пальцами корешки. Знакомые названия, буквы, оттеснённые на темной коже, — его мир, но сейчас и он не выглядел надежным прибежищем. 

— Мда, за основу я еще даже не взялся, но идти нужно прямо сейчас. Завтра уже может быть поздно.

Он вернулся к столу и начал приводить в порядок пергаменты, складывая их ровной стопкой, завинчивая чернильницу и укладывая книги на места. Потом поколебался, взял книгу с рисунками, обернул ее куском холста и зажал под мышкой. Вздохнув, он уже совсем было собрался выйти за порог, как морской дьявол окликнул его:

— Северус!

Мастер Снейп обернулся. 

— Как ты меня назвал?

— Разве тебя не так зовут? — удивился морской дьявол.

Мастер Снейп открыл рот, потом закрыл его и, помолчав, спросил:

— Что тебе?

— Ты не доел. Может быть, отдашь это, то, что так пахнет, мне? Я проголодался.

— Тебе не хватило хлеба? — Казалось, Мастер Снейп был даже рад промедлению. 

Морской дьявол покачал головой.

— Хорошо. — Мастер Снейп подхватил свою тарелку и поставил ее на столик у бочки: — Это буженина. Угощайся. 

Морской дьявол перевел взгляд с тарелки на Мастера Снейпа, потом дернул уголком рта и сказал:

— Спасибо.

Мастер Снейп пожал плечами и вышел из дома.  
***

В резиденции Темного Лорда, как всегда, было полно народу. Снейп, не отвлекаясь ни на что, прошел прямо в приемную. Вскоре невзрачный лакей в сером камзоле распахнул перед ним двери обеденных покоев.

— Мастер Снейп! — объявил он.

Снейп, не поднимая глаз, быстро прошагал к большому столу и опустился на колени перед тем, кто сидел во главе. Перед его глазами застыли складки кроваво-красной бархатной скатерти.

— Мой Лорд! Да продлятся ваши дни вечно, — выговорил он традиционную формулу приветствия.

— А вот и мой алхимик, мой Мастер Снейп. — Голос Лорда, высокий, бестелесный, как звук злой железной флейты, как всегда резанул чуткий слух Снейпа. — А я уже почти начал ожидать тебя с докладом. Что ж, ты пришел вовремя.

— У меня новости, которыми я не рискнул делиться без тщательной проверки, — сказал Снейп, не поднимаясь с колен. — Но теперь, думается, я смогу преподнести вам приятную весть.

— Ну что же, Мастер Снейп… Садись, будь моим гостем!

Снейп не спеша поднялся и устроился за столом, положив перед собой книгу.

— Мой лорд, похоже, я смогу изготовить тинктуру Красного льва, о которой мы говорили недавно. Необходимый ингредиент найден, и основа для зелья поставлена.

— Так-так, и что же это за ингредиент? — Темный Лорд склонил голову, будто любопытствуя, но его бледное лицо оставалось странно застывшим.

— Печень русалки, мой лорд. Рыбаки доставили мне диковинный улов, и я сразу вспомнил о русалках. Эти бестолочи обрезали ему волосы, так что я не сразу понял, кто передо мной. Но теперь сомнений нет. 

Снейп развернул книгу и, открыв разворот, передвинул ее к Лорду. 

— Вот точно такой экземпляр теперь содержится в моей лаборатории. Как вы, несомненно, помните, основа для Красного льва готовится две луны. Теперь у нас есть все необходимые составляющие, и я уверен в успехе. Тинктура будет вашей. 

— Мой Мастер Снейп, я доволен тобой, — губы Лорда раздвинулись в медленной удовлетворенной улыбке. — А то я уж было подумал… Но два месяца — не такой уж короткий срок. Знаешь ли ты о составе Змеиного жала, укрепляющего связь тела и души?

— Да, мой лорд, — твердо ответил Снейп, — разумеется, мне известно о нем.

— Изготовь мне его к следующей неделе. Вот, тут необходимая составляющая, которую ты не смог бы добыть сам, не рискуя вызвать мой гнев. — Тонкая рука в чешуйчатой кожаной перчатке подвинула к Снейпу блюдо, закрытое круглой железной крышкой. Снейп приподнял ее и, прищурившись, кивнул.

— Благодарю вас, мой лорд.

— Рука слуги, дерзнувшего украсть у господина. 

— Да, мой лорд.

— Это рыбак, возомнивший, что может торговать тем, что принадлежит мне… Ты ведь никогда не поступишь так со мной, мой Мастер? Не обманешь меня?

— Я ваш преданный слуга, мой лорд, да продлятся ваши дни вечно. — Снейп встал и поклонился.

— Что ж, ступай. Жду тебя на следующей неделе.

***

Зайдя домой, Мастер Снейп первым делом разжег жаровню и поместил ее под вытяжку. 

— Опять придется модифицировать укрепляющий бальзам, — пробормотал он себе под нос, распаковывая сверток.

Когда угли как следует разгорелись, Мастер отодвинул жаровню подальше от края каменного стола и положил на угли обрубок руки. Затем плеснул сверху чего-то из стеклянной колбы и пламя вспыхнуло с новой силой. Несмотря на сильную вытяжку, по лаборатории поплыл запах горелого мяса.

— Ты сжигаешь это? — голос морского дьявола чуть не застал Снейпа врасплох.

— А ты хотел ее сьесть? — скривившись, Снейп обернулся. Его пленник смотрел на жаровню с отвращением.

— Мы не едим людей. А вы? Вы едите друг друга?

— Нет, мы тоже не едим людей, — отрывисто ответил Снейп и криво усмехнулся, — хотя, наверное, как посмотреть.

Морской дьявол передернулся.

— Какая гадость, — пробормотал он себе под нос. 

— Что, уже не жаждешь все узнать? — Снейп мрачно наблюдал, как отрубленная рука Петтигрю корчится в огне и прогорает, превращаясь в золу. Пленник не ответил, и некоторое время они молчали. Снейп помешал угли и, отложив кочергу, ушел к рабочему столу, снова взявшись за пергаменты. Морской дьявол то и дело фыркал, чихал, а в конце концов с головой скрылся под водой.

— Нашинковать корни калгана, добавить три унции наперстянковой вытяжки… Это два дня, потом заменю кубышку на ложный лютик, это сэкономит еще день, — бормотал Мастер Снейп, делая подсчеты. — Что ж, неплохо.

Он достал с полок ступки, разделочные доски и несколько ножей и зажег маленькую горелку под котлом.

Некоторое время он работал в тишине, быстро, но точно нарезая на куски корни и стебли растений, растирая в ступке смолы и куски древесины. Вот порошок отправился в котел, и над ним поднялся ароматный хвойный дым. Затем Снейп взялся за плети вьюнка и длинными движениями ножа напластал их вдоль, обращая в пучок тончайших нитей. Они отправились в котел вслед за смолами. Снейп вздохнул и убавил огонь. Затем подошел к жаровне и еще раз поворошил угли — то, что было рукой рыбака, стало пеплом. 

— А я, признаться, подумал, что ты солгал, — задумчивый голос морского дьявола нарушил сосредоточенность Снейпа, — когда сказал, что умеешь обращаться с ножом. 

— Я не лгу без особой нужды, — пожал плечами Снейп. Он вытряхнул пепел в раковину, затем помедлил, налил в жаровню воды, ополоснул остатки пепла и вылил мутную жидкость в отдельный фиал. Нашел этикетку, подписал и поставил на полку. Жаровню же небрежно положил в каменную раковину поверх пары грязных досок.

— Теперь я вижу, что смерть от твоей руки может быть быстрой и милосердной, — продолжил морской дьявол.

— Вижу, даже перспектива немилосердной смерти не способна заставить тебя молчать, — беззлобно съязвил Снейп.

— Как видишь, — усмехнулся пленник. — Теперь я думаю, может, и не зря я попался так по-дурацки. Может, это рука судьбы. Зато все наши будут предупреждены, будут знать, что предостережения не напрасны…

— О чем ты? — машинально спросил Снейп и начал помешивать булькающее зелье.

— Обычно мы никогда не подплываем близко к берегу, — сказал пленник, — но я совсем забыл об этом. Как и почти все молодые русалки. Старшие говорили, что вы охотитесь на нас, но никто особо не верил. Вот и мы с друзьями… м-м-м, с Роном и Гермионой подплывали близко к мелководью.

Снейп продолжал помешивать, не прерывая, но и не отвечая ему.

— Мы с Роном соревновались, кто из нас подарит ей самую красивую раковину. Ну, просто ради развлечения. — Он вздохнул. — Вот я и заплыл дальше обычного. Думал, ерунда, ну, и там, где помельче, живут авалоны, синие, как весеннее небо, как его видно через воду. Я даже нашел одну раковину, но… Жаль, Гермиона ее не увидит. Зато они будут знать, что и правда нельзя подплывать близко к берегу. 

— Твой так называемый друг хотел избавиться от соперника. — Снейп не оборачиваясь, пожал плечами. — И теперь доволен, что ты сгинул.

— Нет! — воскликнул морской дьявол. — Конечно, нет! 

— Ты глупец. — Снейп снова взялся за ступку и стал круговыми медленными движениями растирать липкую красную смолу.

— Может, я и неосторожный глупец, но я знаю Рона. К тому же я ему не соперник, они давно уже пара. Просто мы дружим с детства.

Снейп продолжал работать.

— Неужели у вас никто ни с кем не дружит?

— Дружба бесполезна и опасна, — отрезал Снейп. — Да ты и сам видишь, куда она тебя завела. 

— Это глупость, а не дружба. Впрочем, думай, как знаешь, Мастер Снейп. Но теперь мои друзья и все, кому они расскажут о моей судьбе, будут держаться подальше от берега. И больше никто не попадет к вам в сети, чтобы послужить вам… как ты говоришь? Ингредиентом?

Снейп наконец обернулся и смерил его тяжелым взглядом.

— Больше никто, говоришь? А больше и не нужно. Мне нужна всего одна русалочья печень. Лорд-то у нас один.

***

Снейп допоздна возился в лаборатории: нужно было закончить расчеты для укрепляющего зелья. Морской дьявол давно затих и скрылся в бочке. Наконец Снейп сложил пергаменты и подошел взглянуть напоследок на мирно булькающую основу. 

Нахмурившись, он покосился на бочку. Оттуда не доносилось ни звука. Снейп шагнул к ней, но затем покачал головой и покинул лабораторию.

Он встал на рассвете и только сел за накрытый к завтраку стол, как вспомнил об обитателе бочки. Отложил на блюдо хлеба, подумал и добавил пару вареных яиц и кусок желтого сыра. Прихватив с собой и свою тарелку, Снейп спустился в лабораторию. Там было совсем тихо. Он поставил тарелки на стол и заглянул в воду. Морской дьявол свернулся на дне под водой и, кажется, спал. Снейп не стал тревожить его, оставил еду на столике и вернулся к своим пергаментам. 

Он задумчиво жевал кусок сыра, изучая пометки к предыдущей версии укрепляющего зелья, когда позади раздался всплеск. 

— А вот и ты, — в голосе морского дьявола послышался непонятный упрек. 

Снейп обернулся. 

— Ты принес мне еды? Спасибо. — Морской дьявол потянулся к тарелке. Снейп встал и подошел ближе.

Не переставая жевать, морской дьявол поднял на него колдовские зеленые глаза. Снейп, наклонив голову, следил, как капли воды стекают по его шее и плечам, возвращаясь в бочку, оставляя кожу сухой. Протянув палец, он дотронулся до гладкого плеча. Морской дьявол замер. Снейп провел ладонью по его шее, пальцы погрузились в лохматые шелковистые волосы, и он вдруг опомнился и поспешно отдернул руку.

— Что? — сказал морской дьявол, но Снейп уже отошел к столу. Его охватило смятение: научный интерес, подтолкнувший его проверить, действительно ли вода не оставляет мокрого следа на коже морского обитателя, вдруг подменило любопытство, из-за которого он почти… что с ним такое? Снейп потряс головой. Раскрыв толстый журнал, он записал, стараясь не отвлекаться: «Вода скатывается, оставляя кожу сухой». В конце концов исследовать редкое существо — такая удача для ученого! Снова поднявшись, он обошел бочку кругом, пытаясь найти отличия верхней половины туловища русалки от человека. Два уха, нос, плечи, лопатки — все, как положено. Даже заливший щеки румянец выглядел вполне человеческим. Слишком человеческим. 

— Приподнимись, — велел он, и морской дьявол отчего-то покраснел так, что алым залило не только лицо, но и шею. — Ну?

Морской дьявол отложил недоеденный хлеб на тарелку и ухватился за края бочки. Слегка приподнялся так, что показалась золотистая чешуя, и спросил:

— Так?

Снейп кивнул. Он смотрел на бликующую даже в тусклом свете лаборатории чешую, отливающую то золотом, то перламутром. Никогда ни у одной рыбы не видел он такого богатства оттенков, такой сочности цветов. Завороженный, он потянулся, чтобы коснуться, но морской дьявол с всплеском ушел под воду. 

— Прости, — с нервным смешком сказал он. — Эта часть… ну… очень чувствительная. Обычно мы друг друга там не трогаем.

Снейп моргнул. 

— Хорошо. — Не говоря больше ни слова, он вернулся к столу и уткнулся в свои записи. Мысли путались. Что такое на него вдруг нашло? Любопытство ученого, столкнувшегося с чем-то невиданным, вполне объяснимо, но в то же время… Да еще этот дьявол так покраснел…

Взяв перо, он записал в журнале: «Повышенная чувствительность переходной части туловища». Рука почему-то подрагивала, так что буквы вышли неровными. Снейп нахмурился: с чего он вдруг так разволновался? Или это колдовство русалок? Он глянул через плечо: морской дьявол задумчиво жевал, глядя куда-то в сторону, шея вновь побледнела, но на щеках еще играл румянец. Непохоже, чтобы он что-то замышлял. Вид у него такой невинный… Снейп встряхнулся, избавляясь от непрошеных мыслей. Сейчас у него невинный вид, а в следующую минуту он уже топит ничего не подозревавшую жертву. Решив быть начеку, он немного успокоился и снова взялся за пергаменты.

***

Работы над двумя зельями было немало, хотя все шло своим чередом. Снейп едва ел и вовсе забывал бы о еде, если бы не прислуга — и не пленник. 

Вспомнив, как быстро тот расправлялся с едой, Снейп добавил к очередному завтраку еще яиц и мяса. Оставив блюдо на столике, он приступил к работе.

Основа для укрепляющего: три кувшина красного вина, на котором настаивались шишки кедра и грецкие орехи, уже булькала в котле, когда из бочки послышался тихий плеск. Снейп не обернулся, занятый работой. Он растирал в ступке голубую скорлупу яиц горлицы, потом шинковал морскую капусту, прервался на минуту, откупорил вчерашний фиал и капнул воды с пеплом руки Петтигрю в основу.

Все это время он помимо воли прислушивался к тому, как плещется в бочке вода, как тарелка гремит по столику. Дьявол сегодня не болтал почем зря, но Снейп вместо того, чтобы испытывать удовлетворение, все время подспудно ожидал вопросов. Их не было, и он постепенно втянулся в работу. За окном уже начало смеркаться: ранние осенние сумерки незаметно скрыли обложную облачность. Снейп зажег лампы.

Громкий, отчетливый стук в дверь прервал его сосредоточенность. В этот час открывала кухарка, но, едва услышав голос гостя, Снейп вскочил и стремительно пошел к выходу из лаборатории. На пороге он оглянулся и встретился взглядом с зелеными глазами пленника. Тот выглядел взволнованным. Снейп приложил палец к губам в предостерегающем жесте и плотно закрыл дверь за собой.

— Господин Малфой, какая встреча! — холодно заметил Снейп. — Чем обязан удовольствию видеть вас?

— Друг мой, друг мой, ну как же, я пришел разделить вашу радость. — Визитер мурлыкал, как сытый кот, решивший поиграть с мышкой. — Я прямо от нашего Лорда, да длятся дни его вечно. 

— Да длятся дни его вечно, — кивнул Снейп. 

— Мне стало известно, что вы на пороге большого открытия… Рад за вас, очень рад! Давно пора, если вам удастся сделать то, о чем мечтает наш повелитель, то займете самое высокое место в наших рядах. 

— Благодарю за лестное мнение обо мне, господин Малфой. — Снейп стоял на месте, не спеша приглашать гостя дальше.

— Вы не покажете мне свое приобретение? — Малфой блеснул глазами. — Я слышал, это редкая диковина!

— Это не мое приобретение, все эти диковины принадлежит Лорду, да длятся дни его вечно, вы же знаете, — отозвался Снейп.

— Так покажите мне! — продолжал настаивать Малфой, пытаясь обойти Снейпа.

— Сожалею, но не смогу удовлетворить ваше любопытство. Основа для Красного льва требует неусыпного внимания. 

— Вы могли бы…

— Вы ведь не хотите подвергать риску работу над тинктурой, господин Малфой?

— Безусловно нет, мой дорогой друг. — Гость, встряхнув белоснежными волосами, сделал шаг назад. — А как вам работается с новым ингредиентом? Вы уже положили в зелье руку этот отступника, этого рыбака, который решил нажиться, продавая то, что принадлежит нашему Лорду и только ему, да длятся дни его вечно?

— А вам охота посмотреть не на живое, так хоть на мертвое? — язвительно осведомился Снейп. — Увы, мой друг. Плоть слуги, дерзнувшего обокрасть господина, уже добавлена в Змеиное жало. 

Малфой передернулся, но кивнул. 

Когда Снейп снова вошел в лабораторию, его пленник выглядывал из бочки. Его глаза мерцали в полутьме.

— Ты не впустил его сюда, — утвердительно сказал он. — Это из-за меня, да?

Снейп опустился в кресло и кивнул. 

— Почему?

— Я смотрю у тебя хороший слух, — заметил Снейп. — Ты все расслышал через закрытую дверь?

— Конечно. Под водой мы слышим за десятки миль. Здесь я слышу не так хорошо, но уж дверь… У тебя от дома недалеко ручей, в нем живет крупная рыба. Тебе прислуживают двое людей. А этот, которого ты не пустил, прихрамывал, когда подходил к твоей двери, а когда вошел — перестал. 

— Любопытно. — Снейп потянулся за своим рабочим журналом, но пленник прервал его:

— Так почему ты не пустил его?

— Скажи, тебе нравится боль?

— Что? — опешил пленник. — Ты говоришь странные вещи. Кому она может нравится?

— Ну вот. Именно потому я и не пустил его. — Снейп поднялся с кресла и подошел к бочке. — Я ведь дал слово, что тебе почти не будет больно. А свое слово я держу.

Морской дьявол скривился и ушел в воду до подбородка.

— Что же, похоже на то. Скажи, зачем тебе моя печень?

— Для зелья вечной жизни, — тут же ответил Снейп.

— Все-таки ты очень странный, — криво улыбнулся пленник. — Я бы не хотел для себя вечной жизни.

— Мне она тоже не нужна, — пожал плечами Снейп. — Не я жажду ее. Наш Лорд.

— Кто? — от удивления дьявол снова высунулся из воды по пояс, склонившись к Снейпу, пытливо всматриваясь в его лицо.

— Лорд. Лучше не задавай вопросов. Это просто моя работа. 

— Так ты держишь меня здесь в заточении, собираешься убить, и у тебя даже нет личной выгоды? — голос дьявола зазвенел негодованием, от глухих ударов бочка заходила ходуном.

Снейп покачал головой. Встреча с Малфоем вымотала его, как всегда, а теперь еще и этот разговор… Его пленник вдруг сжал руку в кулак, ударил по краю бочки, потом зло оскалился и ушел под воду. Снейп постоял немного и пошел работать. Дьявол больше не показывался. На ночь Снейп оставил на столике буханку хлеба. Утром ее не было.

***

Следующие несколько дней его пленник почти не показывался на воздухе. Снейп иногда подходил к бочке, ловил из-под воды его сумрачный взгляд и отходил. В конце концов он сам хотел, чтобы тварь не надоедала ему разговорами, разве нет? Короткие легкие волосы дьявола парили вокруг его головы, как нимб, играя от малейшего движения воды, переливаясь зеленым и черным. Красочные, как оперение птицы, подумалось Снейпу. В детстве весной он любил смотреть, как прилетевшие скворцы важно расхаживают по свежему газону у дома. Грудки их переливались под солнцем, как перламутр. Он попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз видел живых птиц, а не перья или коготки, — и не смог. 

Снейп возвращался к своим зельям и слушал, слушал неравномерный плеск воды, бульканье котла и гул горелки. Один день сменялся другим, а его пленник молчал, ел и прятался под водой.

А как-то вечером пошел дождь. Он стучал по крыше, барабанил в стекла, и лампы пришлось зажечь уже в полдень, так потемнело небо. 

В очередной раз обернувшись к бочке, Снейп увидел, как его пленник вынырнул из воды и поднял лицо к потолку. Он выглядел грустным, но на губах играла мечтательная полуулыбка. Поймав взгляд Снейпа, он улыбнулся.

— Дождь! Как он звучит тут у вас, на земле! Каждая капля ударяет в крышу с особенным звуком, слышишь?

Снейп покачал головой. Он был странно смущен и сам на себя за это сердился.

— У нас, когда идет такой дождь, многие уходят на глубину, чтобы вода так не волновалась. А я любил подниматься к самой поверхности и даже выныривать: тогда и вода, и ветер, и капли, и пена — все перемешивается вместе… А если спуститься чуть ниже, то можно любоваться медузами, которые собираются в один теплый слой воды, они колышутся сверху и трепещут… — Морской дьявол прикрыл глаза и снова поднял лицо вверх. 

— Скажи, как так получилось, что ты говоришь на нашем языке? — вдруг спросил Снейп. Этот вопрос пришел ему в голову давно, но он не хотел начинать разговор первым.

— А? — отвлекся от дождя его пленник. — Ах, язык… Мы все знаем его. Ведь многие из наших были людьми.

— Что? — Снейп был потрясен. О таком он никогда не думал.

— Ты думал, мы знаем ваш язык из-за какого-то колдовства, о котором ты все время твердишь? Конечно же, нет. Люди до сих пор иногда становятся русалками. У нас есть язык, на котором удобно говорить под водой, но и человеческий мы знаем все. Говорят, раньше мы жили в мире с людьми и… Впрочем, это было давно.

— Поразительно! — Снейп пришел в изумление. Про это ничего не говорилось в книгах. Но ведь и правда, морской дьявол говорил без малейшего акцента, разве что голос у него был слишком мелодичным… А что, если он прав? Снейп поднялся и подошел к бочке. Его пленник казался более бледным, чем раньше, только глаза светились в полумраке. Какой колдовской цвет… 

— Ты не мог бы достать мне что-нибудь побольше бочки? — Вопрос морского дьявола вывел его из странного оцепенения. — И не такое… просмоленное. 

— Тебе воды мало? — спросил Снейп.

— А как ты думаешь? — горько усмехнулся тот. — Раньше у меня был целый океан… Эта вода воняет дегтем. И у вас тут так… тускло. Никто не веселится, не поет песен. Дышать нечем.

— Развлечений обещать не буду, а про бочку подумаю. — Снейп озабочено нахмурился. — Завтра. Сегодня нужно еще поработать.

Он отвернулся, собираясь вернуться к котлу, но звонкий возглас остановил его:

— Северус?

Снейп встал, как вкопанный. Никто не звал его так уже так давно.

— Погоди. Подойди поближе?

Снейп заколебался.

— Ну, ты можешь захватить нож и чувствовать себя в безопасности, — с вызовом сказал дьявол.

Фыркнув, Снейп подошел в бочке вплотную. Дьявол приподнялся над водой и медленно протянул руку. Сам себе не веря, Снейп застыл, и тонкие пальцы дотронулись до его щеки. Пленник очертил рукой его подбородок, потом провел по щеке тыльной стороной ладони. Снейп отшатнулся и чуть ли не отбежал назад.

— Ты ведь трогал меня, — пояснило это невероятное существо. — Мне тоже любопытно. Я же никогда не видел людей так близко… У тебя сейчас колючие щеки, а утром были гладкие. Колючие, как чешуя одной рыбки, мы называем ее морским чертом. Он ядовитый, знаешь?

Растерянный и смущенный, Снейп не нашелся с ответом.

— Такой же опасный, как ты. И почему ты не зовешь меня Гарри? Я ведь говорил…

Снейп повернулся к нему спиной, погасил огонь под котлом и сбежал. Руки тряслись, работать он бы все равно не смог. Пометавшись по спальне, он вышел на улицу. Дождь уже закончился, с моря дул сильный ветер. Он шел вперед и вперед, до самого конца Долгого мыса. Остановившись у скалистого обрыва, он глубоко вдохнул. Было почти темно, но все равно он различал разноцветные волны: свинцовые на глубине, черные на востоке, синие у берега, они набегали одна за другой, как и всегда. Мелькали клочки белой пены, а мелководье отсвечивало зеленым. Зеленым, как глаза Гарри.

***

Теперь, когда Снейп приносил с кухни две тарелки с завтраком, Гарри появлялся из бочки. Иногда он ворчал, иногда спокойно благодарил. Снейп уже почти привык разговаривать с ним. Это было странно, он не нуждался в компании, и обычно ему вполне хватало своей работы.

К обеду служанка приготовила чесночную колбасу. Снейп, уже не задумываясь, подхватил обе тарелки, пошел в лабораторию. Поставив тарелку Гарри на столик, он едва успел отойти, как мимо его уха что-то пролетело.

— Ты отравить меня хочешь? — разъяренно воскликнул Гарри. Он отшвырнул колбасу на другой конец комнаты, а теперь судорожно озирался, глядя на свои вытянутые руки.

— Не знал, что ты не выносишь чеснока, — пожал плечами Снейп. Растерянность, с которой пленник оглядывал свои пальцы, брезгливо морщась, позабавила Снейпа, и он, поставив свою тарелку, подал ему носовой платок. Тот тут же окунул его в воду и стал оттирать ладони, а потом отбросил как можно дальше. Погрузился в воду по самую шею и посмотрел на Снейпа, нахмурившись.

— Ты не специально? Это… пахло ужасно.

— Нет, — Снейп покачал головой. — Но другого мяса нет. Я принесу тебе яиц.

***

— Ах, Мастер Снейп, ну как же вы ничего не сьели опять… — укоризненно запричитала служанка, увидев тарелку, которую он вернул на кухню. Снейп взглянул и только теперь заметил, что его собственная колбаса так и осталась нетронутой. Озадаченный, он застыл, пока служанка продолжала сетовать:

— Только луну назад после этих ваших жребиев лежали в лежку неделю! Только встали — и не едите как следует! Так и довести себя недолго, если снова пойдете туда…

— Участие в жеребьевке у Темного Лорда, да длятся его дни вечно, это честь для любого, — автоматически отозвался Снейп. — Не всем выпадает удача подарить свою силу нашему…

— Так-то оно так, — сварливо отозвалась служанка, — да вот только вы неделю с постели не встаете, а мистер Персиваль, что от нас по соседству, уж пятый раз вместо себя свою младшую сестру посылает. Говорят, дети быстрее оправляются. А то вот старый Альбус по доброй воле раз попытался — и в тот же день представился. 

— Процедура ограничивает количество добровольно жертвуемых жизненных сил, — ровно ответил Мастер Снейп, все еще погруженный в задумчивость. 

— А правду говорят, что он мысли читает? — опасливо спросила служанка.

— Наши мысли открыты для Лорда, особенно если выпадает Жребий, — ответил Снейп, — наша ложь и неверность — как на ладони для нашего Повелителя, так что лучше думай, что делаешь, чтобы не пришлось расплачиваться.

— Так вот, почему вы…

— А тебе в любом случае следовало бы прекратить болтать. — очнувшись, резко оборвал ее Снейп. — Не докучай мне пустыми разговорами. И не клади больше в еду чеснок.

***

Снейп сосредоточенно мешал основу для тинктуры, опуская туда одну за одной тонкие пластины прозрачной слюды. В окно барабанил дождь, завывал ветер, а потом Снейпа стал отвлекать звук, доносившийся из бочки. Глухие удары следовали друг за другом непредсказуемо. В конце концов, покончив с очередным этапом, Снейп обернулся. Гарри вел себя странно: то всплывал, подтягиваясь на руках и почти выскакивая из воды, то скрывался в бочке с головой и ударял хвостом по деревянным стенкам. Снейп подошел поближе. Гарри вынырнул из воды, встряхнул головой и посмотрел на него. Лицо его было искажено беспокойством, зеленые глаза почти сияли.

— Что ты буянишь? — недовольно спросил Снейп. — У меня нет для тебя другой бочки, если ты разнесешь эту — пеняй на себя.

— Сейчас шторм, — пожал плечами Гарри так, как будто это все объясняло.

— И что? 

— В море мы устраиваем праздники в шторм. Те, у кого нет пар, веселятся, вместе танцуют или плавают наперегонки. Когда волнуется океан, волнуемся и мы, у нас же морская вода в крови, — пояснил он. — А тут…

— Хм. 

— Мы — плоть от плоти моря, мы наслаждаемся бурей, — продолжал Гарри и, поднявшись повыше, посмотрел в окно, заливаемое дождем. — А я здесь заперт… мне тяжело сдерживать себя. 

Снейп наблюдал, как Гарри запрокидывает голову, как напрягает руки, которыми держится за край бочки. Порой такой спокойный, почти сонный, свернувшийся на дне под водой, как котенок, сейчас он был воплощенное нетерпение. Послышался всплеск — и хвост шлепнул по поверхности воды, подняв брызги.

— Значит, каждый шторм у вас праздник? — спросил Снейп, устраиваясь в кресле напротив.

— Да. Некоторые русалки выплывают на поверхность и катаются на гребнях волн. Говорят, они даже способны зачать от северного ветра, — улыбнулся Гарри.

— Вот как? Ты дитя ветра?

— А? Я? — Гарри снова приподнялся над водой и тут же с плеском ушел по шею. — Нет, моя мама вообще была человеком.

— Не может быть, — нахмурился Снейп.

— Конечно, может! Я же тебе рассказывал. Она бросилась в море с Долгого мыса, когда была тяжела мной. 

— Почему? — Снейпа терзало любопытство.

— Она не рассказывала. Мы, морской народ, не очень тоскуем о прошлом. И не стремимся знать будущее. Мне жаль, что я не увижу больше маму, но главное — то, что происходит здесь и сейчас.

— Странное свойство, — хмыкнул Снейп. — Мы, люди, совсем другие.

— Неужели, — язвительно усмехнулся Гарри. — А глядя на тебя, и не скажешь. Только человек, который не думает о будущем, может создавать такую вещь как зелье бессмертия. Ты уже думал о том, что будешь делать, когда приготовишь его?

Снейп вздохнул, уставился в пол, потом снова поднял взгляд на Гарри. Его зеленые глаза, кожа, отливающая перламутром там, где начиналась чешуя… Ребра, так похожие на человеческие, и впалый живот, который ждет прикосновение его ножа. В самом деле, что будет потом? Обретший бессмертие безумец, облаченный всей мыслимой властью? И он, Снейп, будет этому свидетелем? Но выход есть всегда. Сон Мерлина, варится пять дней…

— Думаю, к тому моменту, как зелье будет готово, у меня будет ответ на этот вопрос, — мрачно сказал Снейп. Гарри нахмурился, и снова скрылся под водой. 

***

Утром Снейп поставил тарелку с завтраком у бочки. К обеду она осталась нетронутой. Обычно Гарри ел даже тогда, когда не пытался забалтывать его, и Снейп обеспокоился. 

Он подошел к бочке и постучал по ободу. Вынырнувший Гарри выглядел бледным. Снейп нахмурился.

— Почему ты не ешь?

— Не хочу, — отрезал тот. Потом поморщился, как от боли: — Ужасно душно. Воздуха мало, воды мало, и все серое…

Глаза его были тусклыми, и Снейп, обхватив пальцами подбородок, заставил его поднять лицо.

— Ты болен?

— Откуда я знаю? — Гарри смотрел сквозь него. — Возможно. Я никогда не жил в тюрьме… Душно. Отпусти меня.

Снейп выругался себе под нос и убрал руки. Гарри тут же ушел под воду.

— Я достану тебе другую бочку. Скоро вернусь, — сказал он воде. Кажется, Гарри кивнул, но Снейп не был уверен. Он торопливо направился к выходу из дома. Он уже подыскал чугунную емкость, напоминающую огромную ванну, ее чистили и должны были привезти завтра, но времени, похоже, не было. Нужно было спешить. Ничего, одно упоминание о Темном Лорде быстро сделает этих крестьян более расторопными.

Возвращаясь домой, Снейп раздраженно думал, не опоздал ли он. Дюжие молодчики установили рядом с бочкой новую, отчищенную до блеска купель и наполнили ее свежей, только доставленной с побережья водой. Гарри не показывался, и Снейп, выпроводив их, бросился к пленнику.

— Гарри, — позвал он. 

Медленно всплыв, Гарри уставился на него, с трудом фокусируя взгляд, будто опьяневший.

— Подойди поближе, — пробормотал он, поднимая голову, — у тебя в волосах морской ветер запутался… Как же я скучаю по свежему ветру.

Снейп склонился над бочкой, и руки Гарри слабо опустились ему на плечи.

— Да, морской ветер, он дует сейчас с океана, — прошептал Гарри, — такой сладкий. Он и тебя сделал красивым! 

— Ты бредишь! 

Словно в забытьи, Гарри обвел его скулу подрагивающими пальцами, усеянными капельками воды.

— У тебя нос, как клюв хищной птицы. А руки напоминают мурен: такие же быстрые, опасные и смертоносные. Хищные руки, скорее, пусть они скорее подарят мне смерть, я так устал! 

Гарри снова потянулся к нему и ткнулся носом в волосы. Снейп положил ладонь на его лоб и попытался оттолкнуть. Гарри покорно откинул голову, его зеленые глаза были затуманены. Не понимая, что делает, Снейп обхватил вихрастый затылок и поцеловал Гарри.

Гарри шевельнул губами, и Снейп тотчас же отшатнулся, оттолкнув его так, что тот ушел под воду. Снейп оцепенел от ужаса. Что с ним происходит? Он никогда, никогда…

Гарри вынырнул и, держась руками за борт бочки, пробормотал:

— Ты очень странный. Не боишься убить меня, а целовать боишься. Почему? Поцелуи — это так хорошо… У твоего — вкус ветра и моря, даже странно…

— Купель, — выпалил Снейп, — я перенесу тебя. Тебе станет легче. Поднимайся.

Гарри послушно приподнялся так, что Снейп смог подхватить его под мышки. Он оказался ужасно тяжелым. С трудом вытащив его из воды наполовину, обхватив поперк груди, Снейп завел руку под воду, опасаясь поранить хвост краем бочки. Его рука скользнула по чешуе, и Гарри вдруг всхлипнул и изогнулся, чуть не вырвавшись из рук. Его хвост хлестал по воде, поднимая тучу брызг, а руки вцепились в плечи Снейпа.

— Сейчас, я быстро перенесу тебя, не дергайся, — прошипел Снейп, пытаясь вытащить его поскорее.

— Мне не больно, — с трудом проговорил Гарри и, снова всхлипнув, застонал. Снейпа бросило в жар, он чуть не уронил Гарри обратно в бочку, но, сжав зубы, вытащил, наконец, его из воды целиком. Гарри, бывший утром таким бледным, пламенел алым румянцем и, зажмурившись, закусывал губы, стараясь не стонать. Снейп прижал его к себе, боясь уронить. Он старался не смотреть, но не мог не видеть: сияющий всеми красками перламутр, белая кожа, переливчатая чешуя, грудь, вздымающаяся от частого дыхания. Беззащитное запрокинутое горло, неожиданно мягкий живот… Преодолев ступор и сделав пару шагов, Снейп наконец опустил Гарри в свежую воду.

— Чистая вода. Думаю, здесь тебе будет лучше.

Гарри открыл глаза и посмотрел на него. Снейп, не в силах выдержать этот взгляд, развернулся и сбежал. Он снова шел к берегу моря, спотыкаясь каждый раз, когда осознавал, что думает только о том, как поцеловать Гарри снова и что еще с ним можно сделать, чтобы услышать этот стон. Мысли обжигали, как горячие угли. Его одежда была влажной и холодной, но он пылал, будто в огне. Привкус отчаяния на губах был горьким. Наверняка он проклят, — проклят или околдован. Но сил сопротивляться мороку у него больше не было.

Море не успокаивало, как раньше, не упорядочивало мыслей, а лишь напоминало о Гарри. Снейп мрачно уставился куда-то вдаль, всматриваясь в волны, пока ветер трепал его волосы и края одежды. Хаос. Хаос природы будто переселился к нему в голову. А это может стоить ему жизни. Одна неудача на жеребьевке, или более пристальный взгляд Лорда — и его пошатнувшийся самоконтроль не выдержит, все тайные мысли выйдут на поверхность. Это недопустимо.

Он решительно развернулся и отправился назад. Домой он вернулся раздраженный, цыкнул на кухарку, которая позвала его ужинать, и закрылся в спальне, составляя список покупок на завтра. Писать, сидя на кровати, было неудобно, скоро заболела спина, и он разозлился еще больше. Снилось ему море, зеленое-зеленое море.

***

Утром он отправился в лавку: лично купить ингредиенты, нужные для нескольких составов. Мысль о Сне Мерлина, быстром, надежном и милосердном яде, не оставляла его. Если бы он был под рукой, было бы гораздо спокойнее. Островок уверенности в море хаоса. Выход, который останется, что бы с ним ни случилось. 

— Три фунта золотарника, пять фунтов корней ландыша, пинту настойки наперстянки… — взгляд Снейпа упал на корзину, полную вяленых фиг. Мягкие, с выступившей на кожице сахарной изморосью, они сбили его с мыслей.

Купить? Его пленнику вечно не хватало еды. Они сладкие. Интересно, едят ли русалки сладкое? Никто до сих пор не разобрался, что они вообще едят. С научной точки зрения…

— И отсыпь немного фиг, их положи отдельно, — закончил он давать указания лавочнику. И поморщился, увидев, что тот завернул фиги в голубой пергамент.

В лаборатории Снейп, старательно не глядя в купель, положил сверток на столик рядом и сразу направился к котлу.

Зажег огонь, отмерил воду, несколько тинктур, принялся крошить ландышевый корень. 

— Ух ты! — возглас Гарри застал его врасплох, хотя он и ждал его. 

Снейп обернулся. Гарри, улыбаясь, надкусывал вяленый фрукт и смотрел на него почти с восхищением. 

— Что это? Так сладко! У нас ничего подобного нет.

Снейп нахмурился. Гарри выглядел таким радостным, он даже облизывал пальцы, прежде чем потянуться за следующим куском угощения. Во рту стало горько. Какая ему разница, чем они питаются? Нравится ли его пленнику сладкое или нет — он будет мертв через несколько недель. И сам Снейп — он не останется тут есть сладкие фиги и наблюдать за тем, как Темный Лорд, выпив зелье… Нет, об этом думать не хотелось. Гарри вопросительно поднял брови. 

— Ешь и не отвлекай меня, — резко ответил Снейп.

Отвернувшись, он постарался сосредоточиться. Корень ландыша выскальзывал из-под ножа, как живая змея. Кристаллы серы в ступке раскалывались, испуская облачка желтой пыли. Снейп толок и толок — и получил мелкую пыль вместо нужных по рецепту крупинок размером с крупные песчинки. Ужасающе нелепо — истереть серу в пыль, как неумелый подмастерье! Висок налился тяжестью. Ярость, непривычная и огромная, поднималась к самому горлу и мешала дышать.

И вдруг, внезапно его оглушила тишина. Не было слышно плеска воды и шорохов. Он тут же разозлился на себя за то, что снова думает о Гарри. Но ведь еще вчера тот был болен, а сегодня ел незнакомую еду. Отпихнув ступку, он обернулся. Гарри полулежал в купели, опираясь на бортик и буравил его взглядом. 

— Что? — рявкнул Снейп.

— Это ты мне скажи, что, — огрызнулся Гарри. 

— Вижу, что ты уже не болен. — Глядя в его пышущее негодованием лицо, Снейп сказал первое, что пришло в голову. Мысли снова разбежались прежде, чем он смог сообразить, что делать дальше. 

— Это все? Не подойдешь, чтобы посмотреть поближе и проверить? Потрогать? 

— Чего ты хочешь от меня? — Снейп отступил на шаг и уперся в стол.

— А ты сам не понимаешь, чего ты хочешь, да? — глаза Гарри зло сверкали. — Ты целовал меня, ты носишь мне подарки и боишься меня. Если бы ты был одним из нас, я бы подумал, что ты хочешь быть моей парой…

Ноги сами поднесли Снейпа к купели, и он очнулся, только когда ладонь обожгло болью. Он в ужасе перевел взгляд с покрасневшей ладони на алеющий след на щеке Гарри. И едва успел заметить, как исказилось лицо Гарри, когда тот стремительно взвился в воздух и взмахнул хвостом. 

***

Снейп открыл глаза. Голова болела. Ныли ребра и ушибленный локоть. Колдовские зеленые глаза смотрели прямо на него. Некоторое время он без единой мысли дрейфовал в этом взгляде, как лодка в открытом море. Было удивительно спокойно. Потом понял, что дрожит от холода. Они оба лежали на каменном полу в луже воды.

На полу!

Снейп все вспомнил — мощный удар хвоста, скользкие камни, злость на лице Гарри. Он снова посмотрел на Гарри. Тот судорожно вздохнул и уткнулся носом Снейпу в плечо. Потолок плавал перед глазами, но в голове почему-то прояснилось.

— Я дал тебе пощечину. Как противнику, как равному. — Снейпу неожиданно показалось это очень важным. — Как будто… 

— Как будто я человек. — Гарри поднял голову, и Снейп изумленно уставился ему в глаза. 

— Да, — выдохнул он.

И Гарри улыбнулся. 

Несколько минут они так и лежали. Молча, не разрывая неловких мокрых объятий. 

— Почему ты не убил меня? — спросил наконец Снейп.

— Что мне тебя загрызть, что ли, — невесело усмехнулся Гарри.

Снейп с трудом повернул голову — она все еще болела.

— Ты мог дотянуться до ножа. Я был беспомощен. Ты легко перерезал бы мне горло.

— Я не убийца, Северус. И я не буду тебя убивать. Вот ты меня — это другое дело. Это же ты моя рука судьбы. 

Ухватившись за край купели, Снейп поднялся на ноги. Голова немного кружилась, и он сам не мог понять, от чего.

— Тебе, наверное, нужно в воду, — сказал он, пытаясь понять, сможет ли поднять Гарри.

Гарри молча кивнул. Снейп вспомнил, как он краснел в прошлый раз, как его тело изгибалось в руках, и голова закружилась сильнее. 

— Сейчас. 

Снейп снял мантию и оглядел ее — она была совершенно мокрой. Наклонившись, он укутал в нее Гарри, как в одеяло. Тот лежал смирно, не делая попыток сопротивляться или помогать, — и Снейп был ему за это благодарен, его самообладание и так трещало по швам. Обернув его влажной тканью, Снейп, закусив губы, поднял Гарри и осторожно опустил в воду, стараясь не глазеть на порозовевшие щеки.

Гарри окунулся и вывесил мокрую одежду на край купели.

— Спасибо, — сказал он чуть хрипло, глядя в воду. — И эта вода получше. 

— Хорошо, — сковано проговорил Снейп и подумал, что все-таки ему стоит сварить Сон Мерлина. Как можно быстрее. Просто чтобы был под рукой. 

Он пошел к выходу и, не выдержав, обернулся у дверей.

— Мне нужна сухая одежда. Я вернусь.

Гарри молча кивнул.

****

— Некоторые наши, которые живут в реках и озерах, странно относятся к людям, — рассказывал Гарри. Он лежал на спине и задумчиво смотрел в потолок. Снейп устроился в кресле с чашкой горячего чая. Работать сегодня не стоило, он знал: зельеварение не терпит взвинченности и рассеянности, и в плохие времена предпочитал воздерживаться от опытов. 

— Но они вообще, кажется, все немного сумасшедшие, в пресной-то воде, неудивительно, — продолжал Гарри. — Должно быть, соли не хватает. Кто-то мечтает о том, чтобы потерять хвост и выйти на землю, а кто-то, наоборот, считает, что люди — несовершенная форма жизни. 

— Подумать только, — съязвил Снейп, — какие тонкости философии среди нелюдей.

— Ага, вот озерные тоже так считают. Про вас. Недалекие и недолговечные. Они охотятся на вас, как вы на больших рыб или на красивых животных. Хотя наши рассказывают, что один водяной был готов отрезать свой хвост и испытывать боль каждый день оставшейся жизни, только чтобы быть со своей парой.

— Кто бы стал идти на такое ради неравного? — недоуменно спросил Снейп.

— Вот именно. Наши говорят, он просто он влюбился в вашего мальчика, и вся эта ерунда перестала иметь значение. Такое случается.

— В мальчика? — Северус не смог сдержать изумления.

— Ну да. Знаешь, для наших в этом нет ничего особенного. Куда страннее, что он человек, хотя наши часто влюбляются в людей. 

Снейп потрясенно молчал. 

— Мама говорила, — продолжал болтать Гарри, — что когда-то все мы, все до единого, были вместе, и солнце светило для всех. 

— Неужели, — буркнул Снейп, все еще не поднимая глаз. 

— Ага, — вздохнув, отозвался Гарри. — Просто вы, люди, совсем этого не помните. А мы еще помним. И однажды мы соберемся там, где остались наши сны и грезы. А до тех пор мы живем в море, резвимся среди пенных барашков, плаваем наперегонки с ветром, живем и любим. Потом превращаемся в морскую пену, отдавая свою память всем нашим, кто будет потом, и продолжаем качаться на волнах, видя и дождь, и солнце, и туманы. А потом, когда-нибудь, соберемся вместе — и ваши, и наши под общим солнцем, там, где цветут все цветы, а счастье наступает неизбежно, как лето после весны. 

— Эти сказки тебе тоже мама рассказывала? — хрипло спросил Снейп.

— Нет. Я это знаю, как все наши знают. Знаю, понимаешь?

Снейп будто очнулся от грез. Лаборатория, его убежище, показалась ему маленькой и темной. А ведь это целый мир… Почему все так меняется? Он жил и жил, одна ночь сменялась другой, все более темной, он привык к холоду и одиночеству… А слушая Гарри, он сам будто оказывался среди полного света моря, которое вечно вздымает свои волны к небу. Что случилось с его жизнью? И была ли она у него вообще? 

Он не мог позволить себе утратить хладнокровие — но это все равно с ним случилось. Гарри случился. Как все зашло настолько далеко, что теперь он думает о нем почти непрерывно?

Столько вопросов, на которые он не знал ответов. Впрочем, один ответ у него был — Сон Мерлина, который будет готов через три дня. Универсальный ответ на все вопросы.

***

Густая жидкость василькового цвета мерно вздымалась и опадала, не порождая пузырей, — все шло, как должно. Снейп прислушался к плеску воды за спиной. Он услышал тихий вздох, убавил огонь и подошел к Гарри. 

— Душно? — спросил он, вспомнив его самую частую жалобу.

Тот неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Если хочешь, я открою окно. Сегодня теплый день.

Гарри поднял на него глаза. Снейп чуть не пошатнулся — у него снова закружилась голова. Дождавшись кивка, он пошел к окну.

— Похоже, свежий воздух и мне не помешает, — пробормотал он. Вернувшись к зельям, он убавил огонь под одним котлом и достал языки нарвала. Ветер ворвался в окно и принес запах осенних листьев. Снейп усилил огонь. 

Через пять минут он обнаружил, что стоит, ничего не делая, разглядывая пятна бледного солнца на стене и слушая плеск воды. Он прикрыл глаза и снова вдохнул полной грудью — под веками взметнулся вихрь оранжевого, алого, золотого. Гарри что-то спросил.

— Что?

— У тебя выкипит все сейчас. 

— А.

Он убавил огонь, взялся за нож. 

— Кубики языка нарвала должны быть ровно четверть дюйма, — начал он бормотать вслух в надежде вернуть ясность мышления, — ровно, в противном случае экстракция пойдет слишком быстро и реакция с буйволиной шерстью неизбежна. Три раза помешать по часовой стрелке, процедить через шелковое сито. Охладить на ледяной бане, еще раз профильтровать. Добавить красную вытяжку из корня кубышки, не убирая со льда.

— А откуда у тебя лед? — голос Гарри почему-то не нарушил его сосредоточенности. 

— Из запасов Лорда, разумеется. Я не так богат, чтобы держать собственный ледник. А там есть лучший лед и для зелий, с вершины высокой горы, и лед для охлаждения. Многие процессы в зельях идут как следует только, если не экономить на охлаждении. Например, вытяжка корня не терпит нагревания, стоит ей немного нагреться до того, как вступит в реакцию, как она теряет больше половины своих свойств, и тогда языки нарвала…

— Пожалуйста, не надо! — восклицание Гарри прозвучало так просительно, что он отвлекся и обернулся.

Гарри положил подбородок на руки, опираясь на край купели. Брови его были сведены, будто от боли, а хвост так и ходил под водой. 

— Что? — бессмысленно спросил Снейп.

— Я не хочу этого знать. Пожалуйста. Ты очень искусен, я не могу не радоваться, когда вижу, как ты работаешь, твой нож мелькает быстрее, чем наши хищные рыбки, но слушать… Я не хочу знать, почему моя печень должна быть свежей, и как именно ты собираешься ее порезать. 

Снейпа будто ледяной водой окатило. Он попытался вдохнуть и не смог. Он смотрел на свой яд, по поверхности которого уже начали пробегать золотистые искорки. Смерть стоит прямо за дверями его дома, а они оба еще здесь. Снейп посмотрел на Гарри — его заливал янтарный свет из окна, чешуя блестела под водой, а лицо стало почти безмятежным. Он молчал, высказав свою просьбу и слушая тишину. В голове у Снейпа шумело, будто он приложил к уху морскую раковину.

Он сделал шаг, потом еще один.

Он сам не знал, чем утолить свое отчаяние, свою жажду, как жить в этом мире, который вдруг оказался полным хаоса, звуков, цветов и… Гарри, который лежал на воде и смотрел на него.

«Один только раз, пока мы оба живы», — подумал Снейп и подошел к купели вплотную. Гарри поднялся в воде вертикально, схватившись за край купели — как в тот, самый первый день. Снейп почти вслепую протянул руку, но Гарри уклонился.

— Чего ты хочешь, Северус? — тихо спросил он. 

Снейп моргнул.

— Я ведь пленник. Твой пленник. Я не свободен. Что я могу тебе предложить? Да и ты пленник. Неужели ты не понимаешь? — Гарри смотрел на него блестящими глазами, а потом протянул руку ладонью вверх.

Как во сне, Северус вложил свою ладонь в протянутую руку. Пальцы Гарри, сильные, прохладные, переплелись с его пальцами и сжались. Его объяла дрожь, он дышал через раз и держался за руку Гарри, как утопающий за соломинку. Его сердце стало огромным, горячим. Северус не понимал, что с ним такое, но не мог, не хотел это прекратить. 

— Подумать только, я в неволе, но свою судьбу держу за руку, — прошептал Гарри и грустно улыбнулся. 

Северус почувствовал, что не в силах больше молчать, но Гарри вдруг поднял другую руку и приложил палец к губам.

— Под твоим окном стоит женщина, — прошептал он, почти не шевеля губами, его глаза тревожно потемнели. — Она пахнет кровью и цветами, которые у тебя закрыты в колбе на высокой полке. И еще страхом. Она следит за тобой?

— Лилии, — беззвучно откликнулся Северус. Значит, Белла, наперсница Темного Лорда, пришла шпионить за ним. Надо было отпустить Гарри, сказать что-то обычное, устроить спектакль, может быть, позвать кухарку закрыть окно, но он не мог двинуться, стоял, не разрывая рукопожатия, будто цепью прикованный к Гарри. 

Тот молча держал его руку, и Северус, глядя, как размеренно расходятся от его дыхания маленькие волны, понемногу пришел в себя. Он вдыхал запах осени, воды и моря, — морем пах Гарри, — и не думал ни о чем.

— Она ушла, — сказал Гарри целую вечность спустя.

— Хорошо, — ответил Северус. Пальцы Гарри разжались, и рука Северуса упала в воду. Он встряхнулся и провел мокрой ладонью по лицу. Нужно было собраться.

— Я бы не хотел быть человеком, — проговорил Гарри. — И мне жаль, что ты не наш.

Северус рассеянно кивнул. 

***

Всю ночь Северуса не оставляли тревожные мысли о том, что услышала Белла и что именно она донесла Темному Лорду. Он старался придумать хоть что-нибудь, что позволило бы ему получить отсрочку, оправдание, но не мог. С тяжелым сердцем он позавтракал и принялся за работу.

Стук в дверь раздался в полдень, и, едва распахнув ее, Северус заледенел. 

— Добро пожаловать, мой лорд, да длятся ваши дни вечно! — Он посторонился, пропуская Темного Лорда в дом — ничего другого ему не оставалось.

— Как продвигается твоя работа, мой почтенный Снейп? — Темный Лорд прошагал к горелкам, и Северус мысленно поморщился. Он не любил, когда подходили близко к его котлам.

— Основа почти готова, мой лорд.

— Смотри, Снейп, как бы я не заподозрил тебя в промедлении. Поговаривают, ты тут развлекаешься с этим… мясом. Кстати, оно вон там?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Лорд подошел к чугунной купели и брезгливо скривился.

Северус встал рядом. Гарри ушел под воду и не двигался. Его глаза были полузакрыты, и в своей неподвижности он был так похож на мертвеца! Бледный, застывший… Лорд пнул ногой дно купели. Северус вздрогнул. Гарри нет.

— Если оно протухнет раньше, чем ты пустишь его в дело, тебе придется пожалеть об этом. Найди способ ускорить процесс. 

Не говоря ни слова, Темный Лорд развернулся и пошел к выходу. Северус застыл в глубоком поклоне и не мог разогнуться, даже когда дверь за гостем захлопнулась. Ему было тошно. На неверных ногах он подошел к купели, склонился и чуть не столкнулся лбом с Гарри, стремительно вынырнувшим из воды. Его глаза казались огромными, в них плавал страх.

— Этот человек так сильно пах смертью, — пожаловался он, вцепившись пальцами в запястья Северуса. — Я трус, но я прошу тебя: убей меня до того, как он придет еще раз. Я не хочу сталкиваться с этим… Пожалуйста, Северус!

Волосы Гарри встопорщились, он держал Северуса за руки, глядя так настойчиво, умоляя о смерти. «Если оно протухнет раньше» — Северус будто увидел себя в зеркале, сжал зубы, снова взглянул на Гарри, и его мир рассыпался на куски. Это невозможно. Он не сможет. 

Он рывком поднял Гарри из воды и прижал к себе. Сердце колотилось так, что было больно.

— Я не отдам тебя ему, — бормотал он. — Нет, не отдам. Я не отпущу тебя. Ты не мясо. Я…

Гарри дышал тяжело и дрожал.

— Я не отпущу тебя! То есть нет, нет. Все наоборот. Я отпущу тебя в море. — Северус сбивался, слова вырывались сами собой. — Уплывай. Уплывай на простор, подальше отсюда. И ты больше никогда не увидишь его…

Гарри поднял голову и нерешительно улыбнулся. Потом провел пальцем по щеке Северуса. И поцеловал его. Одно быстрое неловкое движение губами, и мир, пошатнувшись, встал на место.

— Твои слезы горькие, как морская вода. Я верю тебе.

Северус захлебнулся воздухом и чуть не осел на землю. Все стало вдруг таким ясным. Он не мог не отпустить Гарри — просто не мог. Нужно было спешить. Любая случайность могла помешать, а он просто должен был…

— И ты останешься здесь… потом? — спросил Гарри. 

Северус молча покачал головой и подумал о почти готовом яде. Возможно, он успеет закончить его, или придется принять что-то другое. Ожидать наказания за неповиновение он не собирался. Но лицо Гарри вдруг осветилось такой радостной надеждой, что сердце снова дало сбой.

— Ты уйдешь со мной? — прошептал Гарри. — Отправишься к нам? Там, где мы оба будем свободны и вольны делать, что угодно? Да, Северус? Ты и вправду…

Вправду — что? Северус выпрямился, с трудом оторвал руки от Гарри и направился к своим полкам. Нашел бутылку с травяной горькой настойкой и отпил прямо из горлышка. Нежно-голубая жидкость охладила его пылающую голову: пустырник, синюха, корень пиона. Сознание немного прояснилось, он повернулся к купели.

— А ты бы хотел, чтобы я отправился с тобой? — спросил он, испытующе глядя в яркие зеленые глаза.

— Да, — просто ответил Гарри. — Хотел бы. Но только если ты сам этого хочешь, насильно к нам присоединиться нельзя. Я расскажу тебе, что делать, если ты захочешь пойти со мной.

Северус кивнул. 

Яд. Почему он варил яд для себя? Северус даже усмехнулся от удивления. Конечно же, ему нужно положить конец владычеству Лорда. Тогда Гарри будет в безопасности, и никакие рыбаки в поисках наживы не поймают его снова. Яд. Северус взял со стола пергамент и перо и, усевшись в кресло, попытался расслабиться. Гарри молчал, но беспокойно метался по своей купели. Почему-то эта суета не раздражала, Северус, рассеянно глядя на него, вспоминал, как он приподнимался над водой, как сердился из-за чеснока, как тер руки носовым платком… Вот оно. 

Новый рецепт сложился мгновенно и окончательно. У Северуса редко случались озарения подобного рода — но каждое дарило мгновения подлинного, сияющего счастья. Так он думал до сегодняшнего дня. Сейчас его счастье беспокойно плескалось в морской воде. 

Если действовать без промедления, все должно получиться. 

Северус подошел к Гарри и наклонился к нему, делая знак, что стоит быть потише:

— Дождемся ночи. Постарайся не буянить, мне нужно сделать одну важную вещь. Поговорим потом.

Гарри поднял на него искрящиеся, неспокойные глаза и молча кивнул. А потом с всплеском ушел под воду.

Северус подошел к своим котлам и пытливо оглядел их. Потом отставил подальше все, над чем работал, тщательно протер стол и приступил к своему последнему зелью.

Все шло как по маслу, но он сам удивлялся, куда делась привычная радость от работы. Власть над зельями, свобода создать что-то новое из совершенно обычных вещей — все отошло на второй план, оставив только насущную необходимость. Взвешивая нужные ингредиенты, он чувствовал только уверенность и спокойствие. Аконит, известняк, наперстянка, желчь летучей мыши… Зелье, которым он бы мог гордиться. 

Когда кухарка принесла две тарелки с ужином, все было готово.

— Ешь, — сказал он Гарри, — тебе понадобятся силы. 

Северус смотрел, как Гарри расправляется с хлебом, и любовался его странными, нечеловеческими зубами. Теперь они казались ему просто красивыми. Так хотелось запомнить его навсегда, сколько бы времени ему ни осталось. Гарри глянул на него вопросительно и слабо улыбнулся. Северус пожал плечами и пошел в кухню, отпустить слуг до завтра. А затем занялся наведением порядка в лаборатории: перемыл все доски, ступки и колбы, почистил стол и даже заточил ножи.

Темнота не заставила себя долго ждать. Около полуночи Северус обошел дом вокруг. Тележка, на которой привезли бочку, а потом и купель, нашлась под навесом. Он подкатил ее к окну лаборатории, вернулся в дом и запер за собой дверь.

Гарри ждал его, беспокойно сжимая руками край купели. Северус открыл окно, снял плащ и окунул его в воду.

— Так ты будешь немного защищен от воздуха, — пояснил он. — Будет жестко и неудобно, но на руках я тебя не донесу, а придумать вариант получше времени нет. И что бы ни случилось — молчи. 

— Ничего, Северус, — решительно кивнул Гарри, — давай, я готов.

Гарри окунулся с головой и завернулся в мокрый плащ. Северус вытащил его из воды и в очередной раз поразился тому, насколько он тяжелый, хотя выглядел таким хрупким, особенно в последнее время.

Гарри обвил его руками за шею и стало немного полегче. Он вылез в окно и осторожно положил свою ношу на тележку. Северус покатил ее по тихим, безлюдным тропинкам к самому близкому спуску на берег. У неприметной каменистой тропки, ведущей вниз, он остановился и снова взял Гарри на руки. Спуск занял много времени, Северус очень старался не оступиться, чтобы не рухнуть вдвоем вниз, на камни, и в конце концов они достигли пляжа. Боясь, что если он опустит Гарри на землю, чтобы передохнуть или снять сапоги, то сил на то, чтобы снова поднять его, уже не хватит, Северус вошел в воду и побрел на глубину. Холодные волны быстро поднялись до пояса, Гарри в его руках заерзал, идти стало сложно, но он упрямо двигался вперед, пока вода не стала доставать ему до самой шеи. И только тогда он разжал объятья.

Гарри одним движением выпутался из плаща, но не отплыл, а все еще цеплялся за шею Северуса.

— Ты все-таки отпустил меня, Северус! — на этот раз Гарри говорил в полный голос, и шум волн вторил ему.

— Да, — ответил Северус. — Ты свободен Гарри.

— Свободен, — повторил тот. Глаза его сияли, и Северус жалел, что в темноте не может разглядеть пронзительную зелень еще раз. 

— Северус, ты ведь тоже можешь быть свободным. Пойдем со мной? 

— С тобой? — переспросил Северус. — Но как?

— Нужно спрыгнуть с Долгого мыса, прямо под ним — водоворот. Ты выйдешь с другой его стороны уже таким, как я. 

— И все?

— Да, — кивнул Гарри. Потом прижался к нему, и Северус ощутил, как его ноги обвил сильный хвост. 

— Если бы ты был нашим, я бы покатался с тобой на волнах в шторм, — проговорил Гарри, обняв его. — Твои руки держали бы меня крепко-крепко, вода бы бушевала вокруг, и мы бы сплетались хвостами… 

Северус хотел еще раз спросить, вырвать у Гарри признание, но слова не шли на язык. Он прижал Гарри к себе так сильно, как только мог.

— Мне нужно закончить здесь одно дело. Завтра утром. Потом я буду готов.

— Хорошо. — Гарри просиял взволнованной улыбкой. — Приходи, Северус. 

Обхватив ладонью мокрый затылок Гарри, он еще раз поворошил пальцами его волосы. 

— Уплывай, Гарри. Уплывай скорее. И никогда не возвращайся к этим берегам, не рискуй. Будь свободен, живи. 

— Да, Северус. Я не такой уж дурак. Я буду осторожен и расскажу всем нашим.

— Тебе пора. Не задерживайся здесь. 

— Приходи, — еще раз попросил Гарри и провел ладонью по его щеке. — Я покажу тебе морского черта. Тебе понравится.

Северус разомкнул объятья, и волны отнесли Гарри на шаг в глубину. Потом еще и еще немного, а потом Гарри нырнул и пропал из виду. Северус еще постоял, глядя, как море отступает от берега, и пошел на сушу. Захватив пустую тележку, он вернулся к дому и влез в окно. Переодевшись в сухое, он сел у камина, дожидаясь рассвета и вспоминая улыбку Гарри среди морских волн.

Зелье было готово. 

Сегодня к вечеру все будет кончено. 

***

Все еще ощущая мокрую тяжесть Гарри в своих руках, Северус стоял у ворот резиденции Темного Лорда. Занимался рассвет.

Доклад величайшей срочности: с таким к Темному Лорду всегда пропускали вне очереди.

— Лорд, да продлятся дни его вечно, примет вас во время утреннего туалета, — кивнул очередной камердинер в серой ливрее. Он вручил Северусу стопку полотенец, салфеток, пояснил, какой распорядок заведен для умывания. Затем подал полный кувшин воды, фарфоровый таз, открыл дверь и впустил его в личные покои Темного Лорда. 

Стены большой комнаты были обиты черным шелком. Краем глаза Северус заметил в углу большую чугунную ванну. Темный Лорд хмуро глянул на него в зеркало, и Северус тут же упал на колени.

— О, мой лорд, да продлятся ваши дни вечно! Я прошу прощения, что тревожу так рано, однако…

— Ну-ну, мой Мастер, что же привело тебя в такую рань? — Лорд сидел в глубоком низком кресле, Северус мог видеть только его черные остроносые туфли.

— Мой лорд, у меня есть веская причина! Иначе я бы не осмелился…

— Тогда помоги мне умыться и расскажи, что же это за новости, — махнул рукой Темный Лорд, и Северус, поднявшись, подошел к столику у стены. Вспомнив указания слуги, он налил из кувшина теплой воды в тазик для умывания, перекинул через руки пару салфеток и полотенец и приблизился к Лорду.

— Мне удалось, мой лорд! То, что все считали невероятным, что отрицается в книгах и в старых рецептах, стало реальностью! Вы были правы, считая это возможным! — голос Северуса пресекся.

— О-о, не льсти мне, мой Мастер, — на узком лице Лорда появилось жадное, голодное выражение, — ты же настоящий алхимик, я лишь любитель… Но не говоришь ли ты о…

— О тинктуре Красного Льва, мой лорд! — глухо, взволнованно проговорил Северус. — Она готова, мой лорд! На луну раньше срока, который установили авторы прошлого.

Темный Лорд резко подался вперед, а Северус, пытаясь придвинуться с тазиком поближе, вдруг вздрогнул, да так сильно, что вода окатила плечо и даже ухо сидящего.

— Ох, простите, мой лорд! — Северус рухнул на колени. — Я так ужасающе неловок… — бормотал он, но повелительный жест прервал поток его извинений.

— Верно ли я понял: ты изготовил тинктуру? Она готова? 

— Полностью настоится к полуночи, мой лорд! Готова! Я так спешил, прошу простить меня…

Темный Лорд откинулся в кресле и расхохотался.

— О, мой алхимик! Это хорошая новость! Кроме того, ты обрадовал меня: я впервые увидел, как дрожат твои руки! Ты, не дрогнувший от боли, от страха и угроз, всегда такой спокойный… дрожишь от гордости, от радости, что станешь моей правой рукой! Так ты тщеславен, друг мой, вот, что за червячок копошится у тебя внутри… — Лорд снова фыркнул и смахнул с уха каплю. — Ну, что же ты застыл, подай мне полотенце!

Северус почтительно поднес полотенце и выждал, пока Темный Лорд вытрет руки и лицо. Приняв влажную ткань назад, Северус спросил:

— Вы простите мне неловкость, мой лорд?

— Да, разумеется, за такую новость я простил бы и большую оплошность. Жду тебя ровно в полночь. А теперь иди и позови кого-нибудь, кто сможет прислуживать мне недрогнувшей рукой, — довольно хмыкнув, Лорд махнул рукой. 

— Да продлятся ваши дни вечно. — с низким поклоном Северус вышел за дверь.

— Замени воду, та уже остыла, — сказал он слуге, который дожидался в соседней комнате. Тот покачал головой: видно, у алхимика и впрямь была важная новость, так и ушел с полотенцем в руках.

Дома Северус первым делом выбросил кусок ткани в камин. Затем взял нож и осторожными, точными движениями стал счищать с ладоней тонкую восковую пленку. Отскоблил и пальцы, и тыльную сторону, потом налил в глубокую миску особую маслянистую жидкость и погрузил в нее ладони. Дважды сменил ее и наконец вытер руки.

Теперь состав, который, соприкоснувшись с водой, превращался в надежный яд, отравлявший даже через кожу, не навредит ему. Ни ему, ни единой морской душе. 

А вот дни Лорда, увы, продлятся только до нынешней полуночи.

***

Когда вечерние сумерки опустились на землю, Северус уже стоял на морском берегу.

Лихорадка последних дней оставила его, и он чувствовал, как на плечи опустилась свинцовая усталость.

Он смотрел на морские волны, думал, что Лорд вот-вот будет мертв, но не был этому рад. Сколько лет своей жизни он отдал этому монстру? Не все ли равно? Разве он жил по-настоящему?

Он поймал себя на том, что тоскует по Гарри. Что хочет вновь увидеть его живое лицо, яркие глаза. Наверное, на воле у него быстро отрастут волосы. Северус представил себе, как его волосы легко струятся в воде, как сквозь них снуют рыбки, и вздохнул.

Гарри сам говорил, что они живут сегодняшним днем. Что ему было делать у чужого народа? Гарри наверняка забыл его, стоило ему очутиться в море. Зачем ему море, зачем свобода, если не будет Гарри?

Можно было вернуться домой, доварить Сон Мерлина и уснуть навечно, унеся с собой воспоминания о двух неловких поцелуях и глазах Гарри. 

Сердце заболело. 

Северус опустился на землю. Безотрывно смотрел он в темные волны и не мог решиться. Но что это там?

Недалеко от водоворота, который отливал бирюзовым даже ночью, из воды что-то показалось.

Северус вскочил на ноги. 

Точно. Это был Гарри — он узнал бы его остриженную голову и на вдвое большем расстоянии, как и его знакомый силуэт, упрямый изгиб шеи. 

Глупец! Он забыл о сетях? 

— Обещал же не возвращаться, неразумный мальчишка, — пробормотал Северус, сжимая кулаки. 

Голова Гарри мелькнула в волнах, пропала и показалась снова. 

Северус нашел его глазами еще раз, в последний раз вдохнул полной грудью и бросился с Долгого мыса вниз. 

***

Другой конец водоворота был светом — и Северус не тонул, а плыл ему навстречу. Пока не очутился в каком-то совершенно другом мире.

Он знал, что было темно — но темнота теперь расцветилась в сотни цветов. Вода обнимала его, и у него появился хвост. Тело ощущалось по-новому.

Но минута — и Северус забыл о хвосте, о новом теле, обо все на свете: Гарри выплыл из водного сумрака ему навстречу. Волосы парили вокруг его головы именно так, как это представлялось Северусу, на лице читалось волнение.

Северус протянул к нему руки, и мгновение спустя они оказались вместе, обнявшись и сплетясь хвостами.

Улыбка Гарри сияла, как маленькое солнце. 

— Чувствуешь? — спросил Гарри. — Скоро начнется шторм. 

Снейп чувствовал, что его кровь бурлит, как никогда раньше. Теперь их с Гарри не разделяла одежда, а морская вода будто усиливала ощущения. Охваченный новой острой жаждой Северус притянул Гарри к себе и легонько прикусил его ухо.

— И ты думаешь, что теперь я тебя куда-то отпущу? — прорычал он.

Гарри обмяк в его руках, только хвост сильнее обвился вокруг.

— Теперь можешь не отпускать, — ответил он. 

И начался шторм.


End file.
